love is like a treasure
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: what if mr.Arrow  first mate and best friend to captain amleia  had two daughters? whoa right? Just read better than sounds  :
1. welcome to our life

_We where never aloud to go or to know. In fears that something horrible could happen to us. This danger was unknown to us but our father knew of them for it was his life. My name is Jennifer Marina Arrow and I live with my twin sister Jessica Marie Arrow. We are 17 and live on our own now. Our beloved father First Mate Alton Arrow on one of him many sailing adventures was now lost. And had been for three years now. and since then had been raised by his captin and best friendAmelia and her Husband Dr. Delbert Doppler along with there four two and a half year old childern Alli,Halli,Calli and mother we had no clue where was. she had left when we was 10. So we had been raised by our father and the captin. When they were gone we stayed with a sitter. Until we was old enough to stay on our own. But we beleive that some how some way our father will return. here is our story. _

_It`s 5:30 the alarm clocks is blaring and kids fussing in another room. Outside our door the rest of the house had began there day. Ours was slowly. One minuet I was dreaming of being on a ship and having adventure of a life time then all at once i fell victim to two little kids wake up call. "Wakey Wakey Jenny!" said little Halli as her brother and Dilln jumped up on my bed and started to shake me. "Ok Im up.." I said so they would get off me. I turned and looked the other two Emma and Calla where doing the same to Jess. "Ugh...get off!" Jess said annoyed. The two girls just giggled and ran away soon the other two followed.I reached between us and turned off the alarm got up to get dressed in my Military school uniform. "Jess..wheres my white socks?" "Here." "Oh..." "jen have you seen my shoes?" "No not since Friday." "I think I know who took em!" "Jess come on there just kids." "Evil kids!" I just laughed. Our God siblings loved to annoy someone knocked at our bedroom door. "Come in?" It was Amelia "Jess I found your shoes in the girls room." Jess looked at me as if to say I told you so. I rolled my eyes and sh ook my head at her smilein. "Hurry down girls its almost breakfast time."she said shuting the door. I put on my white Military pants and button shirt then my jackett and black shoes. And jess the same. And our name tags that read Cadet then our names. My sister and I was the highest ranked students at Intersteller Acadamy high school. Being 3rd sargents. We pulled our hair up into buns we couldnt put on make so we were readyand walked down stairs. Dilbert was still cooking so we wasnt late we took off your jackets and sat down. Dilbert did most of the cooking and Amelia cleaned and was a stay at home mom now. they had been married since they came back from treasure planet. During that adventure is when our dad was thrown over bord the ship. We all started eating and by the time we were all almost finished eating then __**Splat**__! Jess had gotten hit right in the face with a spoonful of eggs. I got up and got Jess before she killed our God siblings. "I wasnt gonna hurt them Jen not to bad." Jess said washing her face off. I just laughed. When we walked back into the room the captin was scolding them. We walked out and got into the car where Dilbert was waiting. "im sorry about that..Jess." "its ok..." she said looking our tha window."I know its been hard on you girls since your father..." "You have no idea.." I liveshad been really hard since our mother woke up one morning and decieded she wasnt gonna be a mom any more and just left. Not many kids in our school had single parents. And most of there had pasted away not left. I looked down at a locket dad had gotten me and had gotten jess one just like it. Wrote on it was "__**The day God gave me you for a daughter is the day I started living..no matter how far or near i am I will always be where you need me to you forever and beyond,Daddy"**__ Jess`s said the same thing. "ok girls we are here...have a good day!" Yeah"I said.."right.." He drove off to his job at the planaterium. and Jess and I went to our lockers and went to math class. Our teacher was writeing on it marker board. We sat at our friends table where we always sat. all our friends where single parent kids too. There was Charity,Matthew,Alli and alice(idenical twin girls)"have you seen the new kids?" charity asked me. "No we havent."i replied. she pointed to two boys who had just walked into our class. "who are they?" asked Jess. "there no bodys like you and Jennifer!" Said trinity Oaklyson the queen of the snobs. Her dad and our dad were rivals so I geuss we just inhareted there hate. Later at luch we all where sitting there laughing about our weekend and Jess`s egg splat that morning. then we herd Trinity making fun of the two new kids. I got up and started that way and Jess was right behind. "look out everyone its the Arrow Twins. said some one sarcasticly. "can it!" shouted Jess."hello Jennifer...Jessica...having a nice day are we?" mocked Trinity. I turned away from her and asked the tall boy,"You wanna sit with us?" "sure." We all sat downand begane to introduce our selves to them. "im Charity Smithers." "im Mathew hunters" Were Alli and Alice smuthers." " my name is Jennifer Arrow and this is my sister Jessica. but call us Jen and Jess." "did you say Jen and jess arrow?"The brown haired one asked. "yeah..." "was your dad a first mate on the RSL legacy?" "yes?" " I I tried to was on the last trip...to treasure planet...My name is Jim hawkins and this is my cousin Jake." "you know what happen to our dad?" "yes.." After school later that day while waiting on our ride Jim and Jake came over to speak. "Iwould like to hang out with you guys some.." said jake. "Me to." said jim. "ok sounds good." i said, Then trinity came over. So "Arrow whats it like having a mom that just ran away?"Trinity kept on. "or i bet its nice having your dad just ripped from your life...Maybe if he had finished collage..." "Shut up Trinity you no nothing about what your saying!"Jess yelled at her. our dad didnt finish because he got married and had us...but he was a smart and loving man. "atleast our dad loves us!" Jess snapeed. "atleast i have both parents." "atleast our dad has a heart!" "Atleast I still have a dad!" then Jess snapped. I had to hold her back from beating Trinity. "jess would dad want you doing this?" No.." then Dilbert showed up Jess ran into it crying. I followed doing the same... "Jessica? what happen to you?" dilbert asked sweetly. "Nothing!" said Jess crying harder._

_when we got home Jess ran straight into our room and out into the balcony. I followed her silently. "He lied..." she said. "what...who did?" "Daddy..." "what do you mean?" She was looking at her locket. "I mean he said he would always be here Jen...and is he?""Jess he couldnt help that he was thrown from the ship..he loves us." "Loved.." "Jess he may still be alive.." "I miss him so bad Jen...so bad..." "I do to.." "If I ever find out who did this...or if I ever find mom..." "Jess becarful..." "Well dad came from a rich family then he married her and had us and lost everything!" "I know but dad made his mistakes...and mom drove him to them...but he was happy.." Yeah until she just left him with out anything!" I tried to make this moment a bit happier by saying."Remember when dad tried to show us how to put on makeup that time?" Jess laughed.." Yeah I do..he had to get Amelia to show us in the end..." Our dad "people had told us) Always wanted a daughter but got lucky and had two. Then Amelia came out and said "theres someone here to see you.." "Who?" "jim and some other boy?" "Ok..." Jess said wipeing her eyes. I did the same and followed her out the door. They were sitting there talking with Dilbert. "Oh hey we thought we would just come over and talk some...if that ok?" Said Jim. "thats fine." "Well I`ll leave you kids alone." Dilbert said walking out. "What happened today?" asked Jake. "nothing...said Jesscia. "ok?" "why are you here?" I asked. "Well I said you wanted to know more about your dad...so Im here to tell you everything you want to know." Jim told us._

_Jess and I looked at one another...here it was we could really find out what happen to our dad...the true persepctive. Captin Amelia did not truely know what had happen to her best friend.  
"alright...go ahead." Said Jess. After about an hour and a half of Jims story he was finished. "you see I um over herd your dad talking about you.." Jess and I smiled at the word over herd. Our Father could be a bit loud voiced at time but he was always kind and tried to be quiet. "So are you twins?"Jim asked. "Yea.."I answered. "but not identical right?" asked Jake. "Well we are accually." Explained Jess. "you see because we look the same in every way but our hair. we are idenical..its confusing." "Yeah i agree with you there." Jake laughed. And truely I was Dark blonde haired and Jess was dark brown. But we both was Dark Brown eyed and fair skin. Our mom far as we knew was light brown haired ,pale,and green eyed."We took after our father in only one way our brown eyes. Well and personality. We looked up at the old Grandfather clock sitting behind us as it gonged. "wow its 8:14?" Asked Jim surprised. "yeah i suppose it is." Said Jess. "We better get home before my mom freaks out." "Yea it time for our dinner.." i added looking in to the kitchen. "Looks like we missed it?" "No its just about to start." "Well bye.." Jim shouted in the door. "Bye..See you at school!" I shouted back. "Yeah and lets do this again sometime..."Added Jake. "Yea sounds good!" threw in Jess. We went on into the dineing room to have dinner. The three kids were already eating away which they werent suppose to do until everyone sat down. "Did you girls have a nice talk?" Amelia asked. "Yes." "Thats good." added Dilbert. We look at Amelia, she knew why they were here and wanted her own answers. Jess and I knodded as if to say "later." The rest of dinner was almost silent. But not even the annoying antics of the little kids could destroy this feeling we had.  
As me and Jess got ready for bed Amelia came in. Jess I knew why so we sat down on the edge of Jess`s bed. We sat there and told her everything we knew just as Jim had done. "I never knew just what happen...Jim never told me..." "I geuss he got tierd of keeping it in.." She didnt say anything else for a while no one did._ then she got up and _we could see she was crying which was a wierd thing for her. "You know you mother didnt deserve him.."Alemia and dad were best friends since pre-k._ They spent all there time togeather and everyone at school always though they would marry. But then one day came along the women that stole his heart but not there friendship her name was Christina Amy _Blacktion. Soon to be Christina Arrow. Her and our dad dated althrough Middle and High school. Then got married at age 20 and had Jess and I. Life was ok but got worse at it went on. Our mom didnt care much for us in the begging but we was and stayed our dads whole world. one time we went shopping with our mom when we was 2 and had just started walking on our own."sometimes I just dont understand Alton.." our mom compained. "why not?" asked Jodie. "ugh hes all about the girls." "umm hes a dad?" "yeah but its never me any more." "girl you better be glad you got a man like that wish mine would even think about having kids." "Well dont not until your tierd of your husband...and then there Amelia...dont even get me started about her..." "ummm Chrissy?" askedour moms friend Jodie. "Yea Jo?" "wheres your kids?" "oh my God Alton will kill me!" "I will?" our mom had turned around she had completely forgotten that dad and Amelia always came here to the market for lunch and talked to clients about shipping jobs. "Alton!" "yes?" "I got bad news..." "whats wrong?" He asked as she ran to him "crying" "The girls are gone!" are dad being as calm as could he was hugged her. Amelia rolled her eyes cause it was pretty fake. "we will find them. Amelia and I will search this way" He said pointing to the left side. "and you and Jodie go that way." Later on Amelia said. "Alton she just played you!" "No she didnt im not dumb. But I love her Amelia." "Well as your friend as long as your happy.." "Thats just it I feel like we have an almost perfect marrage...When im gone the girls go to our neighbors." "why?" "I dont even know... she refuses to watch them... I just thought thats how it goes.." "No I dont think so." "And I let her do what ever she wants..." "Why Alton?" "Why? Because I love her..." "Well dont you think you Deserve-" "DADDY!" The conversation was interupted. "There you are!" Our dad said reaching out for us. We ran to him and ofcourse he could lift us both up. He was a rockatarian. Which means he has stone skin but has joints like humans. "Ohmy girls im so happy your safe! dont ever do that to us again..ok?" We didnt tell him mom said we could. The second worst memory was one of there many arguements. Our dad was a cop and first mate. Our mom was a stay at home mom. we was about 5 and had gotten off from school but when our dad came home it was just us. "girls?" "Yes daddy?" I remember asking. "where`s your mother?" "Oh she left with one of her friends." "Oh! she did..." "Yeah he was really nice." Added Jess. Ofcourse at the time we didnt know that she was probably ment she was cheating. But our dad was mad over we was alone. Montressr was a small quite planet. But everyone knew everyone in our neighborhood. We lived in the richer like part of town. And most likey everyone knew we was home alone and since liveing in this part of town we was more likely to be robbed. Dad fixed us a snack. and set us off to do our homework of writing our names ofcourse thats homework for a kendergardener. finally we herd moms car pull up. "Jenny,Jessy go up to your room please." Dad asked sweetly but we could see he was mad. "We went up stairs but not to our rooms we sat in the stairwell. Our mom walked in.."Alton?" From her voice she had forgotten about our dad. "your home early.." "Its 4 oclock. i get gome at 3 but they let me off at 2:30." "Thats umm nice dear." She was trying to butter him up again which she done alot. "Chritina i got home and you werent here. And our two little daughters were alone." "alton I can explain." "please do!" Our dad was loud but not not like this, he was upset and what made it worse was she was trying to get out of it. "See I was invited to lunch but to was at Binkers and that place isnt good for kids so i told to watch them so see they were safe." "There not even home and were not home when I got here...Why didnt you atleast call me! I could have gotten off!""Thats our problem!" "what is?" "You love them so much." "There my babies and are you jelious of our daughters?" "Yes to a point I wish i had never had them! And wouldnt if I knew how much ou would love them.!" Jess and I had herd enough we ran into our room and didnt care if we were herd. Our father shot a glare at mom and went after us. We were under our bed crying. "girls?" We herd our dad gently say. "Go away.." said Jess. "Yea we want to be alone.." I added. "Well thats a shame I dont want to be alone I was really hopeing that I could talk to you I mean im lonely here." "Sorry. but no. "We got our stubborness from him. "Well im not leaving." He said sitting on the chair in our room. We could see him but didnt know if he could see us. "How was school?" "good..." "Same here about funny happen?" "Well there was this boy and he had milk come out his nose but he dose it all the time.." Said Jess. "Really?" "Yea.. but its funny everytime." I said. "I see.." just then our dad grabbed us. We screamed from laughing and madness. "whats wrong?" "mommy.." "Now you listen to me your mother didnt mean that ,people say things when there mad. But we both love you very me?" Yes daddy." we both said. I cried remembering what wrong?" Jess asked me. "Just remembering." "Jen I miss him." Her and i were like gemini`s both was the same. Only a few thing were differnt. Like she like purple I like orange she liked dogs I like cats. Dad named us both and loved ud the same. and mom hated us day she left was the worset day ever though it was the first time we seen our dad cry..._

_We remember like yesterday. We came in mom was grouching as normal. Then dad come in and the fight was on. "alton!" "What is it?" "why are you dirty?" Dad was fithly from head to toe. "i had to wrestle this criminal." "you didnt call!" "yes I did you didnt anwser." And from that moment the fight was on. We was doing our homework for the summer. Then at dinner they were still at it at the dinner table. they stopped long enough to say grace. then she started again. Dad looked at us we were used to it by now and he knew it and hated it. Then he started. Jess and i just got up cleaned our plates and went to our room . At bed time they were still fighting we herd more of mom than dad. "what is she goin on about!" Jess heading to our door. "Jess!" "What!" "I dont think dad will like us getting involved in this.." "Jen she yelling at him like he did something." "i know I hate it only dad dont want us to know about it." "Thats going easy..." Then dad cameing. "dont think about it Jess." he said leading her to the bed. "but daddy!" She protested. "jessy baby I got this alright?" "But why are you and Mom fight for dad?" I asked. "sweety its adult thing dont worry about it ok?" "ok daddy." he tucked us in a walked our cutting off the light as he walked out. our night light came on and we both went to sleep. Next thing we were awoke by a car outside of our house and yelling by our mom. We ran down stairs to see what happen. All we seen was our dad standing in the door way with a note and our mom driving away in a taxi. "Dad?" I asked. He looked down at the floor and said sadly "Shes-Your mother is...Shes left." "What do you mean dad...if she just left why are you so upset?" asked Jess. "Jess hunny...shes not comeing back." "What do you mean dad?" I asked. "Jen she not comeing back shes left us here just like that! Jess snapped. She ran up into our room and i just looked at dad. "w-_w why did she dad.." He didnt say anything. I ran up after jess. "Jenny now what do we do?" "what do you mean jessie?" "our friends arnt gonna understand." "I dunna think if they dont there not our true friends...or atleast thats what daddy told me. a while back ." We sat in silence fofr a while then dad entered. He tried to smile but couldnt."girls its going to be alright." Dad always used proper engilish. Our grandfather zander arrow jr was owner of aero clothes. It was a huge company but our mom`s family was poor as all get out. Thats why still today our grandparents had nohting to do with us or our dad. They disowned him after he went and married our mother. They didnt think it was proper for a rich young man to marry and common girl. They had never met us and probably never will... its wasnt our grandma as much as grandpa. I had been told by many he was a jerk. But still... "Jen." Jess interupted my thoughts. "yea?" "we need jobs." "what?" "yea you herd me. jobs." "why do you want a job now?" I said that because it wasnt to long ago i tried this conversation with Jess and it didnt get me anywhere. "Well were 17 and i mean collage is right around the corner." "ok...where do you have in mind jess?" "i dunno but when i find something ill let you know." *sigh* "alright jess" Ireached over and turned off the light. _

_I woke up to the sound of the phone in our room ringing. I looked at the clock and seen it was 9 am. "Saturday..." i mumered to my self. i knew it was probably Alli and/or alice or Amleia. she left every saturday with Doppler and the kids. sometime we were in tow. But I geuss she decided to let us sleep today. I picked up the phone.." Hello?" "Jenna?" yep it was alli and Alice. "Its just jen." I never went by jenna. "what ever Jenna is Jessa up?" I looked over she wasnt awake she was laying in bed side ways her feet over on my side." no shes not why?" "well get her up and met us at the Benbow inn." "why?" "Just come." "Wait tha benbow?" "Yea!" then they hung up. The benbow was on poor part of montresser we had been there but I was shocked there dad was letting them go. They also lived with a single father whos wife had died with yellow fever when they were just babies. "Jess. get up I said writing a note to tell where we were. she just mumbled at me. "Jess!" i said only this time I threw a pillow hitting her in the head and almost knocking her off. "what jen you dont have to yell." I rolled my eyes " get up were met in Alli and Alice at the Benbow." "Alli and Alice ,Benbow?you mean tha one across town?" "Yep that the one. " We got up and put on our dresses which is what every girl one on our was a burnt orange/red looking and long with quarter length sleeves and a cream colored tie on belt . Jess`s was long also quarter length but hers was a blue/gray color with a purple sash tie around. We were pretty ihad to admit. _

_when we left for the benbow Charity was there. No surprise there. She was dressed in her normal white and dark green dress but hers was long sleeved. Alli and alice were dressed in blue ones just alike. We all were kids of rich parents. Well rich grandparents in our case. charity lived with her mom only her dad went off to war and was killed. she had long red/orange hair that was curly and ice blue eyes. Alli and alice were perfectly identical they both had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. From behind us came up Matthew. He had black hair (natural) and gray eyes, he was dressed in a brown button down shirt and his army green pants. He lived with his dad. His mom pasted away after a boating accedent. That was our friends. "ok i bite why are we here?" asked looked over at her sister whom was doing the same. No reason, we just wanted to se what this side of town was like." anwsered Alli. "so im geussing your dad doesnt know you here?" Jess said looking over at me. I looked back at her.."Well no... geuss not." "you geuss ? I said with a hint question. "I mean hes kinda busy and we are just wondering what this place is like.." "I dont think your dad would like this..." Said Charity. "well there dad let them come here." Ugh dont drag our dad into this hes not even like your dad!" I said. "Well true but... were already here." "Where does yuor dad think you are? "asked matthew "teaching some needy kids..." "wow i cant beleive YOU lied to your dad..."Jess said. "Oh its not a lie we did tech some needy kids." "oh course you did." "what do you mean?" "she dont mean anything..." Matthew jumped in. "are they dateing?" Jess asked me. "I dunno." I anwsered. "Well lets go in.." Alice said smileing. But the two of them always was smileing. We walked in and its was a qutie place but we had been here when was really little with our mother. It looked and smelled the same as it did then. I wondered if anyone here would know us. one the other side of town we were like celeberties. Everyone knew the Arrow twins. But where we lived everyone knew everyone so that didnt much matter. "this place is wierd.." Said alli. They were 16 but were in all the honors classes and in all our grades things. "How so?" I asked. "wheres the waiter?" "umm i dont think thats what they do around here deary" "Well what do they do?" "I think you just sit.." Said jess. Her and i laughed. "whats funny?" "Oh nothing.." I said. "Ummmm its ummmm."Jess started. "Inside joke?" Alli asked. "Yeah thats it." I said winking at Jess. we sat down and began to talk. "This is nice!" said Charity. "what?" Asked Matt. "we all dont ever hang out any more other than school." "Yea.." I said. "I mean we all used to be at one anothers houses when we was kids." "That was before my dad and i moved here huh?" asked matthew. "yea sadly life just got more complicatied. " Jess said. Just then someone tapped both uf us on the sholder. we turned to look,and it was Jim! "whatda doing here? " "oh were with friends..." said jess. "oh i see... them?" he said pointing to Alli and alice who was try to figure out where to put the napkin. "All of them." i said. "what you doing here?" asked Jess. "My mom owns this place remember. "oh yea sorry." "thats ok." he laughed "wheres jake?" I asked. "uh hes in the back today." "Oh alright." "yea hey would you guys come meet my mom?" "huh?" "she wants to meet you guys... long story." oh ok." jess laughed. "umm Jenna, jessa?"said alli or alice i didnt see. "this is our friend Jim. he goes to our school." i explained. "and we will be right back." said jess. We got up and walk with him. "now may just add my moms a little...ummm." "embarresing?" jess asked. "um yea." " dont worry remember we have a dad and were girls." "right."_

_we walked into a room that had kitchen wrote above the door. There was only pne woman working. "oki we need two more powdered sphere-riodes and a black mocon." she was shouting. "Mom..." She kept on working. "Mom!" "Jim? what is it?" "this is Jennifer and Jessica Arrow." "Oh that ones who live with dilbert and his wife?" "Yes mom." "Hello." I said out streaching my hand to her. she shook my hand and said. "Hi my name is Sarah Hawkins." "Im Jennifer Arrow and this is my sister Jessica. " "I have herd alot about you two especally you Jessica." "Please mam call me jess." She sounded very military at that moment. "and you Jennifer Jake speaks of quite abit.." I probably looked retarded but all I said was.."Please call me Jenn." "alright. Jess and Jenn." "Yes." she looked like a woman version of was dressed in and all brown dress and white apron. with a white hat. "Well if you`ll excuse me i need to get back to work it was nice meeting you two." "You two mam...a pleasure meeting you." i said. when it came to random people I talked more but some we knew it was Jess. Or some one we was really close to it was both of us. Dad would have to stop us sometime because we would over lap each other. He laughed when we said things simoutainiously. "thanks you guys." Jim said for the fourth time after meeting his mom. _

_"wow hes cute. Said Alice. "Yea..." said Jess thoughtful. Later at home i walked over to Jess. "so...Jess..." "So...Jenn..." i laughed "I think some one has a little crush?" "No!" "Jess were twins i can tell." "oh ok so its true...but..." but what?" "You like Jake dont cha?" "Well..." I said blushing. Jess laughed. "What?" "Our lives are always gonna be the same arnt they?" "Seems so." I said smileing. "Good wouldnt have it any other way." Jess and I hadnt ever fought, we didnt like the same things but we didnt fight. I geuss that was because our dad didnt allow anything like that. Dad was the peace keeper in our house cause mom always tried to get us in trouble. "Jenn remember when we was little and mom was trying all week to get us in trouble?" "Yeah." I laughed so did Jess. and it was true when we was about 6 1/2 we were invited to a friends sleep over this was Alice and Alli`s birthday. And dad told us if we behaved and kept our room clean we could go. Well it turns out mom wanting to go out oon a couples dinner but it was far off and she knew dad wouldnt go off with us not with them. So what happen was while we was gone to school our mom went through our room and tore it up. dad picked us up that day and took us home. When we got there mom stormed down the stairs and said"ALTON!" "Whats wrong babe." "The girls room looks like a bomb went off in there!" "why did you mess it up for?" "What?" "Hunny I went in there before we left this morning it was fine." She just gave him a glare and said "What ever alton." she said stomping off. Dad turned to us and all three of us laughed. "girls I think you might need to clean your room i`ll take you to icecream." "Alton!" "Christina?" "I cant find the bed sheets!" "there in the washer dear.." "no there not!" "Im comeimg." He looked at us then motioned for us to go our room. We dont know what dad said but mom was sweet after we were finished. I geuss dad had probably told her that what ever she wanted she would get. Mom was spoiled her patents spoiled her then dad didnt help._

_Jess and i woke up the next morning to amelia and dilberts kids banging on the door because we locked it. "IF YOU KIDS DONT QUIT!" Shouted Jess. "Alli,Calli,Halli Doppler!Come here now!" We herd Amelia shout. "girls can you open this door please? " "Yea?" I said opening the door. "I need you girls to get dressed we are heading into town. "Alright." I said getting dressed. Soon we were all piled in to there mini van. How we could tell the kids apart was Halli wore purple,Alliwore yellow,and Calli wore pink. And little Dilln was always was in blue. And Jess and i always wore Orange and blue. I geuss my favorite kids to hang out with would be little Dilln He was super sweet and smart and loved to build thing outta legos. My fave girl would be Halli.(short for Hallia ) She was the little artist of the four and brown headed. Jess fave (when they got along) Alli and Halli. alli(short for Allison) Looked just like her mother and acted the same.) She was the "leader" of the four. But wanted to be a teacher like Jess and me. And liittle Calli(short for Callilyn) was the little drama fashion queen. She was blonde and Always in something pink. She thought about being a interior decorator. Our "Family" was the Dopplers and the Arrows. jess and myself wore our last names proudly. when we got to the town shopping center. It would remind of an outdoor mall. There was only one Mall on Montresser and it was on our side. The rich side. but amelia didnt like to take the little kids adult got a kid. I got Calla, Jess got Bella,Amelia had emma and Dilbert of course got Ethan. The girls never split up but dilbert and Dilln always took off. dilbert and Amelia had the perfect marriage. They had been married for 3 1/2 years. After shopping with amelia for about and hour for the girls and Ethan some clothes Jess and went to get us some summer clothes. although Montressor never really got warm. We met them back at the bank. And left to go eat lunch. I loved days like this but its made me miss dad even more. We went to a restraiunt called Urgents. _

_Jess and i ordered shrimp alfredo and clambodian chowder. The kids got mac and cheese and powdered phierroides. Amelia got catiria with tea. And dilbert got Selera seed with clambodian chowder. The owner was good friends with Amelia and our dad. and was like an uncle to us. "Well if it isnt little Jenn and Jess!" we herd someone burst. We got up and gave him a hug. "how you girls adoing?" "Were good brouno." Jess said. "You mean uncle right?" We laughed "right." I said smileing. "Thats good...I have a question." "Whats that?" "Well would you girls mind working here for me?" Jess and i looked at one another." Sure!" we both said. "Alright! um if that alright with you amelia." she smiled. "Ofcourse you can." "Great i`ll need you to start first thing tuesday morning. and ill give you your aporons then." "ok we will see you then." "Jenn did we just get a job?" "Ummm yea!" I looked over at Jess her eyes were wide and she was smileing. _

_We left and headed into the car. "What would your father say right now."Amelia said shakeing her head. "probably that we need to do our best." Said Jess. "Yeah or I cant beleive you have jobs already." I said laughing. we still made fun of our dad. But it was just fun laughs. Our dad was a good sport far as makeing jokes was concerned. The next morning we had church. So we got up and put on our dresses. But this time we let our hair stay its natural curl. Normaly we just put things in it to make it stay down. The little girls were dres in there little lace yellow,purple,and pink dresses. And Ethan we in a blue little outfit. The church we attended was called Montresser church of God. With pastor Rick Flarg. Another friend of Amelia and dads. "Hello Jennifer and Jessica." "hello ." We both said. "and lil Miss Alli,Calli, and Halli. Alli and Calli said Hey back but Halli was a little shy she just smiled and waved. And . He didnt do anything but stare and try to hide. He was extreamly shy. Jess and I taught there age sunday school. There was eight kids in our classroom our four and four others. There was tara who was 3 Franklyn age 4 ,clare who was 2 and Aaron who was our oldest at 5. "alright kiddos ya need to settle in." I told them. Jess handed out cute little coloring things we had found. "Alright starting today and for the next three weeks we are going to learn about miracles and family.. Does anyone know what miracles are?" Three little hands went up. "ok Tara?" siad Jess. "Well It is where ummmm well are makeing wishes?" "No thats not what im looking for sweety but nice try." No hands were up . "anyone?" "I-i-I-I have a anwser Jenny. " Said little Dilln "Ok Dilln ?" "Its were something amazing happens that no one thought could." "Thats right!" He looked scared just as if I was a killer space pirate or something. "Alright then." I continued. The activeity I want to do with you is for you to draw your family. will be passing out you somethings to draw with. . Tara threw her hand up again."yes?" "umm can we draw our house too?" "what ever you want." "Yea be creative." "Alright times up." Ofcourse Call,Alli,Halli, and dillns all had the same. They had there mommy and daddy and themselves with us. Tara`s was her mommy and daddy. Clara drew her and her daddy her mother had passed away. after church we went to work. "Ah just in time to help me open me ." "Yes sir."I said. "Alright then you will work until dinner shift...ok? thats four hours." "That`s fine sir." Jess said. "ok and one more thing." "Yes?" "none of this sir stuff, Ya daddy would expect my kids(if I had any) to be all proper with him. Ya hear?" "yea we hear." I said. "Alright Here is your aporons and your list of things to do. and tip counter." Brouno was alot like our dad. When we was little we always said that what dad woulda been like if he was a bachalor. first thing we were to do was make sure all tables were clean and ready for the costomers. then we swept the floor and made sure fresh dishes were out on the tables and we were ready to were the only waitresses he had. "Geuss this is why he needed us." Jess said to me. "Yea no joke." He was the cook and Danny (a nerd from our school )was the dish washer. things were going great and soon it was time for our shift to be over. and Delbert had come in to pick us up. "I wanna thank ya girls. Ya did good i`ll see ya tomorrow after school...right?" He sounded hopeful." "Well ofcourse!" Jess and I both said. _

_It seemed Jess and my life was back in the good side of things. we had lots of friends,a job, not long from graduateing,top of our class. The only thing missing was the hardest part...our dad. On a bright side Trinity hadnt been bothering us in a not since her and jess got into it. All was good until one day at work it was a busy day Jess and I was running around like crazy then all at once I seen someone come in...It was Trinity amd her family. Which was her Filthy rich Grandparents. and her also rich mom and dad. Her mother was really strangely sweet but Trinity like us took after her dad. Sadly for her and the rest of the school. "Jenn!" "Yea Jess I see!" "whatda we do?" "Wel her parents are here so maybe she`ll be umm ok?" "Or maybe wont reconize us right?" "well I dunno?" "Hope not.." "Jennifer and Jessica Arrow! Is that you?" "great..." "Uh Yea Hi." "Wait did you say Arrow?" Said her father. "Great..." I thought. "Yes daddy I go to school with them." "As in Alton Arrow?" "Yes sir he is our father." Jess said. "Oh really?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Whats your rank?" "Master Sargents...sir." "ah pretty high ranked." "yes sir." "Daddy I really would love to be that high ranked." "Well Trinity I dont think teachers can give you any more extra assinments." I seen Brouno out of the corner of my eye." "So how is your father." "Ummm...Wel-" "Hi there Chris." said brouno. "Well hello there. Isnt this wonderful." "what?" "Let see here we got me and you and well seems were missing a partner. I can see what I and Arrow acomplished in life but what about you?" "I have a wonderful life!" "Yea I geuss it nice not haveing any one to go home to at night." "It suites me just fine." We could see Brouno was unconfortable about this. "Or was it rather difficult for you since you failed to make the touch down and i did to get to quote ladies?" "son if I remember right Alton made that winning goal." Said Trinity`s grandfather. "thats what I remember too!" said Brouno."and im pretty sure Alton would agree!" "well I geuss it seems he can`t agree with anything since hes not here." Said Chris oklyson said."Well we think he did!" Jess threw in. "Watch your tone young lady!" He shouted. "Shes always like that daddy!" "Don`t you yell at my sister, your not our father!" "Just like alton he can`t even raise kids!" "Well at least-" Jess hush" Brouno said. "No Im sorry but im tierd of this!" I said. "our dad did everything he could. Now im not one to fight and argue but enough is enough!" "I dont have to listen to some adolecents telling me who who is." He said storming out with trinity behind him. "Here." said his father. He handed Jess and I both twenty doller bills. "what?" "I havent seen anyone put my son in his place in a long time. and then it wasnt even me." "Well thank you but we dont need to paid to speak out." "No...this is being able to put up with i liked Alton he was a good kid." "Thank you. I said. We turned to get ready for home. "It was your father by the way." "sir?" "Your father was the only one who could put my son in his place. and Chris was to stupid to see alton did him a favor. get him to tell you sometime." "But sir he cant." Jess said. "Trust me if Alton is still what he used to be if he`s alive he will be back." "We hope so." "He will." _

_when we got back home I went straight into our room Jess followed me. "Jenn you ok?" "Yea why?" "today is the first time you have EVER said anything past tence about dad and first time you talked back." "Well Jess im tierd of people trying to run over us just because our dad isnt around" "well im going out here for a bit." "ok." I seen little Dylln follow her out side. _

_"Hey Jessy..." "Oh hey kid.." "whats wrong?" "Nothing.." "oh ok i was just wondering." "what are you doing out here any way?" "Nofin justa wonten to tawlk." "About what?" "Well..." "well?" "I was kinda wondering are you our sisters?" "no." "then where is your mommy and daddy?" Jess sighed "when Jenn and I was 10 our mommy left..." Why?" "I really dont know..." "Oh.." Yea and then we lived with our daddy for a little while but 3 years ago he was thrown over bord the ship.." "Oh... When is he coming back?" "I dont know Dylln...soom i would hope...soon" "I wanna meet him." "Really...why?" "well daddys are always cooler than there kids...and well your rewlly cool...""awh thanks Dylln. yea my dads pretty cool." "mine to.." "dunno if i would say that.." thought jess."Welp I gotta go ta bed now." "Yea me to kiddo." _

_"Jenn." i was sitting at our desk when she come in..." "what?" "i know dad will return..." I been telling you that for years...what changed your mind?" "cause hes a really cool dad." "what?" "you`ll see jenn. its complicated." She laughed. "ok then?" I got up and hugged her. "you confuse me so much sometimes..." i said with a laugh. "it`s my job." "yea I know."_


	2. love,lifeand proposal?

**_...Jess POV..._**

**_I went to sleep that night remebering all that Dylln said. It made me remember when Dad told us he was going to Treasure planet. I was so mad at him ,now i wish I could change what happen, "Dad why can`t we go?" I shouted at him. "Jessica there is no way i am letting you go on a dangerous trip like this." "You said some other kid was goin!" "Yes but that kid isnt my daughter!" "Dad!" "Jessica Marie Arrow! No means no and thats my final word on the subject...understand!" I could see I was really getting under my dads' skin now. I crossed my arms and sat down with a pouting look on my face. "Jess..." Dad reached out and touched my shoulder and I jerked away from his touch. He gave a sigh and sat down about a foot from me. "Jessi I know you want to go...But I made a promise to my self that I would do what ever I had to, to make sure you and your sister were safe." "But we miss you daddy..." Yes we15,but still were daddys girls."and I miss you but It`s extra money." I felt a little tear coming down my face. "Don`t cry jessi." He grabbed me and gave me a gentle but warm hug. Man I missed those hugs. "when I get back we can do what ever you to want to do...ok?" "anything?" "As long as I afford it..." He chuckled. The next day I was still kinda mad at him. as he hugged Jenn and I he rulffled my hair... He knew I hated that. "Bye daddy." Jenn said. "Bye Jenni." "G`bye daddy." "goodbye jessi-love." And with that he walked out the door saying"I`ll miss you." I didnt know then what I knew now I would have never let him walk away... I could remember Amelia coming to our house and telling us what happen to him about six months later. And well you knew the rest. _**

**_I woke up the next morning to Jenn in the next room drying her hair. she had already turned on the fire place. By the time i came out of the shower and dried my hair Jenn was already cooking. "where`s Amelia and Delbert?" they had to run to town for a bit so were watching Alli,Halli,Calli and Dylln." "Well aint that great news..." I said "Jess." "Well they don`t like me." "they love you. thats just little kids way of saying it." I grouned but went to awaken the kids. The day went rather smooth we had lunch and put on cartoons. Jim and Jake came over soon sr year would be upon us and we had alot to do before we turned 18. Soon Amelia and Delbert came home. "oh hello Jim,Jake." Amelia said. "Hello Captain." Jim said. She looked at him. It seemed this was some inside joke or something."They are watching cartoons." Jenn said. "alright thank you girls." Delbert said._**

**_A few weeks later Anelia came top us with a strange look upon her face. "girls Delbert and I are going to the space port..." "what?" Jenn said. "why?" i asked. " I got a telegram from someone wanting me to see them there." "What if it`s a trap or something?" "Well I can handle leave tomorrow." "Well were going to town for a little while and well be back soon." I told her. "Alright." We went to town a met Jim and Jake. Jim gently kissed my cheek and ?Jake the same to jenn. "ready?" he asked. "yea." We both got on there soler surfers and went to the park. We were there about an hour having an awsome time till some one yelled at us. "Well well Well if it isnt the nobodys and the Arrow twins!" "Uh oh." Said Jenn "Trinity.." I said. "Leave us alone please." I asked. We all stood up to leave. "Whats the matter Arrow scared you`ll gett beaten up like your daddy?" "Shut up about our dad!" i shouted. "Jess come on." jenn pressed. So i turned and walked away until...__Wham!__ I was hit right in the head by a book or something "Jess!" I herd Jenn say. Next thing I knew she was there be side me. "What was that for!" shouted Jenn. "Felt like it." Her friend pushed my sister away. Next thing I seen was Jenn on the ground Fighting. I didnt see what happen to jim & jake I just knew I had to help my sister. I mean she got inviolved helping me. "Leave my sister alone!" Trinity stopped me before i could help jenn. She grabed my coller and pulled my down i her something snap but i couldnt tell what it was. I punched her one time but it wasnt enough. Then all at once a offier pulled her off me another helped Jenn. "Trinity Ocklyson you are under arrest for battery." "what?"They hauled them off to jail Jenn are you alright?" She looked alright but i couldnt tell. "yea im fine." She fixed her necklace. Then I noticed mine was gone! "Jenn!" What?" I looke down and then Jenn relized. "Oh Jess." She put her arm around my sholder. "Well fix it its only the chain." "But still..." I started to cry. Jenn hugged me. Just then Jim and Jake returned with Amelia and Delbert. I was shaken with anger. "Are you girls alright?" Jenn jut nodded. Amelia noticed my chain. "Jess...its going to be fine ok?" Delbert said. "We don`t have to go tomorrow." "No you go on we will be fine." "We can stay with them while your gone tomorrow." JIm added. "That makes me feel better." Amelia said. " aright then."_**

**_Jim and jake came to our house around 7 that morning. and Delbert and Amelia left right after that. "You really didn`t have to come." I told them. "Yes we did." Jim said smurking. I loved him and I could see jenn felt the same about Jake. "You know your dad said you two were beautiful...but I think thats was an understatement." "what do you mean?" "Jessica Arrow your more beautiful than any star in a galaxy." "I wouldnt know how beautiful any were.." "You have never ben on a ship?" "No well besides the time Jenn and I snuck on but we never launched. Daddy didnt want us getting hurt we are his only family..." "He loves you..." I just stared at him. "he talked about you both all the time he said you were the do-er and Jenn was the thinker." "Yes thats true." "Jess I love you and wanted to give you something." He pulled out a wrapped box. "Jim what?" He opened it. "My chain!" Some how he had manged to fix it. I quickly put it back on and opened it to see all my pictures of my dad and me and Jenn and I.I stopped on the one of dad and I working on a solar bord it was like a skate bord that flew Jenn Rode solar surfers. We were both gressey and dirty but I laughed when I seen it. "I miss him.." "I missed my dad too. but yours is differnt i couldnt imagian looseing my mom" "Its awful..." And with that he kissed my cheek. _**

**_"what...what...was that for?" I said blushing. "Jessica Arrow.." Jim took my hand into his. "Yes?" "I know were only 17 but I love you...and..I...Love you, more than anything and well I want to give you this." Pulled out something from his pocket,a promise ring. "Jim I...I...I mean..." "Jess I wont say this is an engagement but this is my promise to you that I will engage to you..." "Jim I...yes...yes I will wait till I tell Jenn." "Well She`ll have a story to tell you.." "You mean Jake?" "Yea." The Jenn ran down smileing. "Jess look!" "Yea look!" Just then the kids ran down screaming "MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK WITH SOME GUY!" "some guy?" I asked "Yea some rock looking guy!" "Wait what?" Jenn and I said the same time. _**

**_Then when they walked in we got the surprise of our lives. "Jennifer and Jessica Arrow. We heard a deep voice say. "DADDY?" We both said. "Om my God Dad!" I said. "Is it really you?" Jenn Finished. "Well of course it is me. Come here." he opened his arms. "Oh daddy I knew you werent gone."I said almost in tears. "Daddy...we`ve missed you so much." I heard Jenn say. "It`s ok girls im hear now." he said calm. I looked up into his brown eyes he was just as teared up as we were. "As soon as I got a chance I contacted the one person i knew would have you." "amelia." I said. "Yes." "Alton these are mine and Delbert`s childern. Alli,calli,and Halli, and our son Dilln." "Well hello there." He said. They just smiled. "alton Come on I`ll take you to your room." Amelia said. she looked like she had just found her long lost brother. "I can`t believe daddys back jenny." "I know...wait... jessy... Jim and jake..." We turned and seen our future fiances. "We`ll let you guys go and re connect with your dad.." jim said. "Jim wait." I said. "Jess..you haven`t seen him in 3 years he needs you and you need him. You have lots of things to talk about." He said looking at my hand. "Right.." He kissed me and left. I looked over a Jenn. "Come on lets` go." She said. "where you going?" We heard our fathers voice comeing down the stairs. "Just comeing to see you daddy.." I said smileing. Seeing him made me feel 15 years old again. "come on lets sit and talk." He said. He sat down on the couch. then he looked up and said, "Oh my god you have grow into such beautiful gir-ladies." We just smiled and sat next time,Jenn on one side and me on the other. "Ok well lets start from the begining." I said. "Well... after the black hole thing I found myself on some planet called prouton 7. the people there helped me get back on my feet. and nursed me back to health. Then as soon as I was able I found the next ship heading back to montressor spaceport and now here I am. " "and whats been your life been like?" "Its been fine dad.." Jenn lied. "Yeah dad it has.." I tried to sound a bit more convinceing... "Is that so?" "Yeah..." "why wouldnt it be daddy?" "Because the two of you can`t lie to save your come on tell daddy whats wrong?" "Well it`s just that Trinity ocklyson..you know Chris ocklyson." "girls I need to tell you something..." "what is it daddy?" Jenn asked. I looked at him,his face was completely blank. Then he sighed. "When we were in High school togeather our group was always, me, Amelia,Christina,Chris,and what ever girlfriend he had at the time. as young Kids he,Amelia and I were the best of friends. Then your mother moved to Montressor.." "Then what happen dad?" I asked. "Well she and I flirted for two years..i had never gotten a girl friend before so I was nervous around her and she was this perfect angel that I knew one day I would marry. I just knew it. Well in 8th grade in second semester I asked her to be my girlfriend. she said yes. Well she and I dated all through 9th and 10th grade." I could see hurt starting to settle into his eyes. He glanced over to Jenn then to me. The he continued... "Well 11th grade year came and we had this big fight I don`t even remember what about. So we broke ofcourse since i was a foot ball player and her a cheerleader I worked things out after our game and we started dateing again. And as you know right after high school we married. So on and So on. Well one night I had to go to the space port. We had been married for about three months. No big deal I came home the next day and everything was fine. three months later we went to the doctor to find out why she wasn`t feeling well. Well if you do your math right you should know what was going on." "Us?" I asked innocently. "You got it. well four moths later your mother was 7 months along and Chris came to our house at something like 10 in the evening. I don`t know what he was on but he wasn`t alright...I let him in because like I said he was my best friend. amleia was over and the three of us started talking in the kitchen. _**

**_ Then amelia and I walked out side so we could talk about something going on with her she didn`t want Chris to know." "What?" "You`ll have to ask her that..then all at once I heard your mother scream. And Chris yelling. She hollered my name and we both ran in. And all we seen when we got in was your expecting mother on the floor with a gash in her head. And Chris with a chair leg not to far away. I quickly rush him before he could hit her again. And amelia went to her. What are you doing Chris! I remember yelling as he was still struggleing to continue his work. I love her Alton and I can`t have her nor can you.! then the tables turn at he started fight me. we scuffled pretty intensely and eventually I got him outside the house. Then from soe where he pulled a knife. Being a cop I knew this could end badly. But due to his state of mind he couldn`t hold on to it. I called my partner and told him what was going on. I got Chris under control enough till my partner could come and when he did I went back to your mother." His expresstion went sadness to complete anger. "Amelia had gotten her up and over to the couch. which was a big deal considering she was carrying twins. Christina! I said rushing to her side. Im-im- I think im ok Alton. Christy what happen? I dunno he just went crazy as soon as I walked in the kitchen saying he loved me and he was the one for me then when I tried to find you he hit me. she had started crying I stuck my hand to where she was still leeding pretty bad. Don`t worry sweety it`s going to be alright. Alton! I heard my partner yel. In here. Christy are you alright? he asked her. yes chastin You`re still goin to the hospital I informed her. Alton no! Christina you are carrying our two babies of whom could have been hurt. If not for you go for them. I finally got her talked into going to the hospital the doctors news was almost too much to bear. I have your results and you`ll be fine ma`am. And the babies? she asked. im not really sure how to tell you this but since you fell pretty hard on your left side there is a high risk that the one on that side will not make it. And a even higher risk for the other one to be born with something life threating. Doctor is there anything we can do? Pray... just pray. After he walked out your mother and I just fell apart. Alton! was all she could say I held her trying not to completely loose my self. Christy these girls are gonna be just fine! After we got home I told Amelia. I cannot believe Chris done this... and he is soon be married, Alton what are you goin to do if they babies... Go to prison. What? I`ll be in prison for putting Chris 6 foot under. Either that or be put six foot under myself. I mean Amy these are my babies. No I haven`t met them but... It was then I started looseing my self thankfully Amelia was there." "Dad?" "Yes Jessy?" "Who was the one who was going to die?" "you Jessica Marie And jennifer Marina over here was my tiny life threated one." "Well now I want to know who was born first?" I had to ask. Dad smirked and said,"Jenn was. And as you can tell today the doctor was wrong about both of you." Dad put his arm around both of us. "thats why I love and protect you two so much theres been several time i`ve almost lost you." As we hugged him back he suddenly asked. "Now is there something you need to tell me?" Whe I caught what he was looking at..it was mine and Jenn`s newly place promise rings. "Um daddy.." Jenn started. Which was good Jenn could keep dad calmer than I could. But boy did I know how to get him angery.. I looked at dad and stood up Jenn soon followed. "Daddy these are promise rings..." I started. "I know that Jessica." Oh shot I thought he`s useing full first names. "What im wondering is why in the sam hill do you have one?" He made it sound like it was a tattoo or something. "Daddy.."Jenn cut in saveing me. "listen since you`ve been gone Jess and I have been dateing..." Our fathers face calmed. "She`s gotta show me how to do that..." I thought. I was a daddys` girl no doubt but so was Jenn! Jenn was the calmer one. But as you can tell even Jenn has a breaking point. I has my daddys additude and Jenn had hes softer side. "Go on Jennifer." Still useing first names." I thought. "I mean you see we`ve been dateing almost a year now." "Since you were 16?" He said a bit more gentle. "Yes dad.""Hummm ok im getting more of a picture now." "right and earier today before your return daddy these were presented to us." "Wait is that why those Hawkins boys were here!" Dad said getting a little aggitated. Jenn then seen she was looseing control of the situation. "Y-Yes.." "I will not have my two daughters marry off and make the same mistake I did." "wait so were all a mistake?" I soon blurted in. "No! never Jessica im talking about getting married at 19." "But dad.."Jenn was trying to settle things down. I wasn`t help the cause. " Dad just because who YOU married turned out to be well what she was doesn`t mean everyone is!" "You`re not listening to me Jess." "Im sorry mom was selfish good for nothing!" "Jessica Marie Arrow. that is still your mother!" Daddy was really getting up set with me now. "Daddy she isnt much of a mother of whom runs off and leaves her husband and kids!""Well im not sitting here and letting you make the mistake i did and that is that." and with that he stormed up stairs. "Good one Jess now you`ve really gone a done it.." "what did I do?""You need to talk to him..Now." "ugh ok fine." I didn`t mind talking to my dad but when I knew I was the one who over stepped the bonderies. "Daddy?" i said knocking on his door. No anwser...So i walked on in. I seen him sitting outside on the balcony. "Daddy?" I said again. "Oh Jessica I didn`t hear you baby." Great i thought I just totally screamed at him and he calls me baby... now i feel bad. "daddy im sorry for yelling at you." "hunny im used to being yelled at by now.." "no dad I shouldnt yell at you... I love you" "I know you do im just I want a better life for you and Jenn than I had. And I geuss im being more like my selfish father." He looked down to the crack in the pavement. His father never let him do anything he wanted. And when dad stuck up to him his father kicked him out. "No daddy your nothing like him..." I said sitting down next to him. He put his arm around me and said, "Well you girls are alot like me." "Oh no.."I said scarcasticly. He smiled and said "Jess I just want you girls to think these things through." "Dad we will." "That`s right daddy." Jenn said walking out. It was some few hours later we all were laughing a cutting up "I can`t believe the world almost wasnt graced with my presents." Dad and Jenn laughed really hard at that comment. "Jessi you wont do." dad said finally catch his breath. "I think it`s time the two of you went to bed. It`s one in the morning. And schools is in a couple of weeks right?" "It starts as normal September 27th." "Ofcourse it does." He rolled his eyes. "good night dad." Said jenn hugging him and giveing him a small kiss on his cheek. "Night Jenni" After she walked out I did the same. But as I turned to walk away he seemed to be in pain. "dad are you alright?" "Yes babe this happens to me every now and then." " since when?" "Ah years. I`m fine really." I smiled and walked out._**


	3. a hard hit

**_...Jenns POV..._**

**_It had been about four months since our father had return. Our school was out three weeks for Christmas/winter break. It was a beautiful winter day on Montressor. Jake had called the night before and told us to meet him and Jim at the smoothy shack. So we got up and told our dad whom would be watching the kids. Dilln had grown very attached to dad in the past few months. "Dad you sure you`ll be alright?" I asked. "Jenni I`m fine go on." "Yea but." "Jessi could you tell your sister to quite worrying?" "Gah dad i wish." Jess teased. "Haha very funny you two." I said in mock anger."Come on Jenn." Jess said giving dad a good bye hug. "Jenni I think I pasted my worrying on to you." Dad said still teaseing. "Well.." I said at a loss of words. "Come here." He said. I went over a hugged him good bye. "Bye daddy." I said smleing. We got there and Jake and ofcourse jim. "Ready love?" Jake said. He gentlely kissed my cheek. None of us had our first true lip kiss yet. "Yes when you are." His gentle ice blue eyes and black hair were always a beautiful sight. He normally dressed in a white shirt and blue pants and his black boots. Jim on the other hand had brown hair blue eyes and wore a brown shirt and green pants tucked into his brown boots. After a full day of playing in the snow in the park we went for lunch. But during this time was when our normal run of luck struck...hard. We had beepers they were issued to us through our school Jenn and I being our squads leaders both had one but for some random reason i brought mine. I recived a alert message from Amelias beeper but I knew she didnt have it on her. "Jess get to a phone somethings goin on at the house." Why do you say that?" I showed her the message "It`s probably jus the kids playing. "just call...please." "fine.." Weboth got up and she dialed. "I think this is a waste of time." "Why don`t you trust them?" "Jenn there 2?" "Well we were smart at 2." Jus t then someone anwserd the phone. "H-H- Hello? " I was little Dillan. "He dillan it`s-" Then I herd him reanting. "Ok just Dilln its going to be fine well be there! Stay with him alright?" She hung up. "Well?" Its dad! he`s hurt." My heart sank we ran and was soon on our way trying to explain to jake and Jim._**

**_...Altons(dad)..._**

**_There was sharp pains in my chest as I layed on the floor. Being a trained medic I knew what I had to but sadly my...care givers were paniced 2 years olds."Are you ok unca Alton?" Asked Halli."Y-Yyes.." I said in pain. I felt my body temp getting higher. The pain was horrible but I knew I to get everything in order. "Ok I need you kids to help ?" "Yes!" they all said togeather. "alright girls i need on of you to get a pillow from the couch and a wet wash cloth and another i bring a chair over." They ran off to do my instructions. "Whatda `bout me?" Dilln asked. "I need you just to stay here to keep me awake." "Ah ok...why?" "Its just important that I do alright?" "Are you haveing a heart attack? "I don`t think so.." Haddi brought me a pilllow which i put under my back for ellavation. Alli brought me a wash cloth and Lanni brought me a chair." "Whats that chair for?" "Its to help me up when Aunt Jenni and Jessi get here." "Should we call mommy and daddy?" Lanni asked me. "Y-yes. there number are here I handed her a pice of paper." My chest pain grew each time I spoke. My eyes were growing heavy and I was looseing consciousness. Last thing I remember was hearing Dilln trying to recover me. _**

**_I woke up what felt like only hours. "daddy." I heard Jenni`s vocie and looked around. "Where...am I?" I asked. "The hospital dad." Jess said. When I finally got settled in I then could tell where I was. "How long have I been here?" I asked. "Two days." I heared Amelia say. "Amy?" "Yes." "Wheres the kids?" I asked because Delbert was with her. "Jim and Jake." "what happen to me? Was I dehydrated or something?" Then I seen Jenn and Jess`s face drop. "what is it?" Jenn touched my hand. Then Jess told me,"Dad they...They found a tumor on your heart..." "Cancer...? " I asked hopefully sound more fearless than I was. "No." Jess said to my relife. "Its something call Chourons. Its.." I know its something like cancer.." I said. That made my relife fade away you see Chourons was something rockatrians got like every race got cancer this was a form of it for our race." "they already started treatment and you`ll have to have about 5 surgeries." Jenn explained. "I understand.." I said and drifted back to sleep._**


	4. Chapter 4

_...Jess`s POV..._

_Could this really be happening? I asked my self. Three weeks had past since dads diangoses. And he had already had one surgery two weeks ago. And now they wouldn`t treat him this week due to it beeing the week of Christmas. Dad was sitting on the couch. He treatment made him weak so he layed around most of the time. Which trust me wasn`t easy for a Spacer. "Dad do you want some breakfast?" I asked. "No.." another thing that his wonderful treatments cause was he didnt like to eat. But his meds turned him moody if he didn`t. "Dad you know you have too!" I said. "I don`t want to Jess." "Dad!" i heard Jenn say "Please eat we don`t need you being in a bad mood. please." Jenn sound more like she was begging than asking. "Jenn I don`t feel like eating." "come on daddy something just enough for your meds." Another ummm side effect of his meds here just didnt feel like doing anything. "Alright girls I will..." "how do you do that?" I asked Jenn. "I honestly do not know. I just do.." I fixed him some breakfast first. Cause he had to eat. and he was already passed out before we were finished our breakfast. Jenn and I just watch him snore then I looked over at jenn she look at me. And so some random reason we both burst out laughing. We had a way of doing that with one another. We laughed until little Dilln came up to us and said "SHUSH! Uncle Alton is sleepy he needs to rest because him sick." Awh so cute I thought to my self. "Ok." I said smoothing down his hair. Just then there was a knock at the door. ..._

_We went to the door still giggleing a little. I opened the door and got a shock of a life there face to face with me and jenn was a woman who looked to be about our dads age with long light brown hair a light gray looking eyes and was the same highth as Jenn and me. "hello Jennifer...Jessica.." "mom?"Jenn mangaged to say. "Yes...is your father around?" "He doesn`t want to talk to you. and neither do we." I said starting to shut the door until she put her foot in it. "Do not shut the door. I wasn`t asking for your permission to talk to your father." "and she wasnt asking for your permission toshut the door." Jenn said. "If you two smart mouth,spoiled,selfish two faced brats don`t get out of my was i`ll-" "christina!" we all turned our attention to the voice , it was dad. "Alton..."She sounded as if he was your knight in shinning armor. And dad replying by saying "What are you doing here Christina?" He said roughly. "Alton may I speak to you...alone?" He looked at me and Jenn. then said. "sure." and stepped out side. After they shut the door I yelled. "WHY IS HE SO DANG NICE!" _

_...Altons POV..._

_why is she here? what does she want? Why would she come back? How did she find us? I thought as I followed my ex-wife outside. the air was chilli and cold and snow was on the ground. "What is this about Christina? I asked trying to remain calm cool and collected. "Alton...you look good...you been doing good?" "Im-fine." I said I was not about to tell her of my illness. "Oh..thats good." "christina please tell me why you are here yelling at my two daughters after being gone from our lives for 8 years." "Alton listen... do you remember when I was expecting the girls and you and I decided to start a collage fund for them?""Yes of course I do, money has been put in it since they were bornand still was up until 3 years ago..why?" "Well you see the money is now gone from it..." "What? who took it?" "thats not important.. that was my only bank account and I can`t get a job.." "why can`t you Chritina? Gentry wont let you?" I was refuring to the beautiful wedding ring set on her hand. "Alton, Gentry doesn`t care if I get a job or not. I just can`t seem to get one. But our ecnomy on our planet isnt the best..." "Does he know your here talking to your __**ex**__-husband? "Alton no he doesnt this is why we devorced your always changeing the conversation back to me." I didn`t see that the girls were listening to our conversation. "No we you know that`s not the reason you told me you were leaving now Christina!" She looked at me. "Oh yeah and because of those girls." "Now don`t you bring them into this. I ment your Jeliousness. Christina. " "Alton after those girls were born it was all about them oh and Amelia. " "Here we go..." "honestly Alton how can I believe that you two were never in love All those years." "Christina I`ve told you that were are only friends! And don`t think I dont about you and Chris And to think he almost caused us not to have our twins!" "Alton he changed after that...hes an awsome loveing caring man." "He has raised his daughter to torment my two!" "Probably deserve it." "How could you say that? These are our daughters. Well my daughters." I said refering to the fact that my wift signed her rights to the girls away. "You`re just a coward Alton. you have not or will you ever accomplish any thing in your life!" "don`t say that!" Just then my daughter Jessica came out followed by Jennifer. _


	5. Life and pirates?

______

...Jenns POV...

Iwent after Jess before she could kill some body. "Our father is not a coward!" "Jess." dad tried to interupt her. "I mea hes had to been a dad AND a mom because of you. and we turned out just fine NO thanks to you!"she said. "Jessica.." Dad said again. "alton are you going to let her talk to her mother like this?" Dad sighed then he shrugged. "Shes just tellin` the truth Chiristina. there cant be punishmentfor that." "Just give me the money so i can be on my way." "money ? For what?" Dad said I could tell his chest was starting to hurt. "You don`t deserve us to give you anything!" Jess shouted I grabbed her shoulder sometimes she could get outta hand when she was truely mad."Just leave..."I said. "And don`t come back." "Alton!" "Jenni." I looked at him. He knodded and looked at mom. "I think you should listen to Jenn." "You havent seen the last of me Alton Arrow." And with that she stormed off. dad turned and walked back into the house. Thats right you better go!" Jess said. "Jessica Marie get in here." Dad said. "Sorry daddy.." she said as she and I walked back in. Dad sat down on the couch and said" cant believe that woman." "what dad?" "After all these years of hearing nothing from her she comes all at once and wants something from us!" He looked angery but I geuss we probably did too. But then he let out a gentle laugh. "what is so funny daddy?"asked jess. "our lives." He said wipeing a tear from his eye. "I dont think it was funny." Said Jess still steaming mad. "Jess I didnt truely mean funny. Just...ironic." "oh.." She said gruffly. "Dad..." I started. "Yes Jenn?" "Why did you never tell us mom gave us up?" He let out a long tierd sigh and said," Jenni when your mother left I knew you girls were in shock and hurt. I couldn`t add to that." "But dad...its been eight years..." Jess added. "Whenwe started putting our lives back togeather I could seethat you had finally over come your mothers leaveingand didnt want you thinking less of her." But why?" Jess asked. "Because at the time I still-" But before dad could finish the kids burst into the room. "Uncle Alton will you read us a beddy time story?" Dad smiled and looked down to them "Sure I will."He looked to us and said. "We will countinue this disscution soon alright?" We nodded. And he said good night before being rushed up the stairs. The next morning we were up and off to work before he got up.

...Altons POV...

I got up around 7:30 that morning. My daughters had already left for there job at Urgents. B.E.N Walked into the door. "Oh HELLO SIR!" He said in his loud crazed voice. "Hello B.E.N Care for any er... refreshment?" "OH NO THANK YOU SIR!" "And B.E.N?" "YES?" could you please not yell?" "Oh yes sir I just get so excited!" "I understand B.E.N my daughters used to be the same way.." his eye became big as he said "Really?" Delbert said comein down the steps. "Yes Sirthey used to nearly mow me over when i would come home from work everyday. and God help when Amelia and I would come in from a trip. "Did you and Amelia go on many trips togeather?" Delbert asked nervously. "We did but not after Christy and I divorced. due to me haveing to be home with the girls. and I could affored a sitter all the time. I didnt start spaceing again alot until after the girls turned 13." "did your wife ever get jelious?""Ah something you need to know aboutmy wife Christina Blackish is she was Jelious of everyone." "Well did you and Amelia-" Just then Amelia burst in the door. "Alton!" "Amelia? What wrong." "Its Urgents." "what about it?" "Alton it-its gone..." "what do you mean..gone?" "Pirates raided and theres so far been no one found..." "Those poor people."B.E.N said. "Thats where my daughters are!" I felt a rush of fear come over me. "I got to go find my daughters." "Im comeing with you." Said Amelia"what about me?" Delbert asked. "Delbert sweety the kids..." "Can saty with B.E.N ." I said. Amelia looked at me. And the three of us walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_When we got to Urgents it was just as Amelia had said but it was still completetly ingulfed in flames. I went to the fire cheif and asked" Are they anybody in there?" "No." he said in reply. "please my daughters work here I need to find them!" "sir I can`t let you pass." we argued for about 15 mineuts when i herd someone shout" Dad!" I turned and looked behind me. It was Jenn and Jess. "Girls!" "Dad!" I met them half way and hugged them close to met. "How did you get out of the raid?" "Bruno sent us into a trap door in the back." Jenn explained. "Well were is Bruno?" I asked not really wanting to hear the anwser. "They killed him dad right there." Jess said. "They said something a about inheritance and Aerono`s and someone name Olson." Jenn tried to tell me. "Dad what was they talking about?" "Come on girls when we get home I`ll explain everything to you." My mind kept traceing back to Brunos` last moments spent saveing my we got home I felt empty and torn happy because my family was safe but upset cause one of my childhood friend was gone. It reminded me of the time whereI had just returned from a trip and found a war had broken out on montressor. And Benbowthe town we lived in was hit especially hard.I remember the emptyness I felt has I came upon my home and found it untouched but no one there. I remembered that I told my wift if anything like this ever happened to go to our storm shelter in our shed. When I went in there I found my wife and two 3 year old daughters. Along with Christys best friend Margie. "Please go away." I herd Christina say. "Baby its me." "Alton?" "Daddy!" I stepped down into the was torn to pices.I remember holding her close. "Its alright baby I wont leave you." "Please dont leave Alton ever!" This was funny since she the one who left me seven years later. "Dad we want to know why all this happened."Jess said interrupting my thoughts. "Alright come here and i will tell you the tale..._

_```````````````````````````````````Jess POV`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_Dad took a sip of his Eral gray he had just fixed. And began to speak. "the Olson you herd of is named Olson Arrow." "An Arrow?" Jenn asked. "Who is he?" I asked. "He is my father your grandfather. And he owns the clothing francise called Areono`s. " "So do you get an inheratence?" I asked again. "no." Jenn looked at me and I looked at her confused. "The reason is because I married your mother. You see my father didnt hate you mother but the fact that she was a human. And my poor mother had to listen to him and not see me. Well until you were a year old. she came to the police station where I worked. But I havent seen my father in nearly 19 years." I tried to imagian that our father would be like if he were like that. But I couldntso I just looked over and seen tears runnin down his face. "Daddy we`re sorry.." I didnt know why I was but I felt responsable. "Dont you worry about it Jess. I have you both thats all I need." _

_The next morning Jim came to make sure I was Alright. "Yes babe im alright." I kissed him. We stopped kissing when we herd my dad walk into the room. He looked at me knowing. But said nothing. Then Jen and Jake walked into the room. Well daddy I Geuss were off."I said. "Hold on just a minuet I want to talk to you boys." I must have looked shocked. Cause my dad began smileing. "It will just be a moment Jessi." I kne wI wasnt goin to win as he took jim and jake into the living room. _

_...Altons POV..._

_I sat down and looked at the two young men standing before me. "Care to sit gentlemen?" I asked sitting down. They also sat down and I began to speak. "Boys I know you both love my daughters." I looked at Jim he was novwhere near the rebel boy I met on the __**Legacy **__nearly three years ago. And his cousin seemed to be good boys. "Theres just one thing I ask of you please dont hurt them. They`ve had enough oif that in there lives and if they ever do come to me upset about anything you have done well I dont like makeing threats is that clear?" "Yes sir." they both said. "Alright your free to go." They both got up and left. I chuckled gentlely. Then Amee walked in "alton may we talk?" "Oh course Amee. sit down." "Alton ... Listen why did you let Delbert come witrh us?" "Why didnt you want him too?" "Delbert dont handle stress well..." "Amelia he`s worried about you and me..." "what? us?" "I just dont want to see your marrage fail like mine a Christys." "Alton did Christy leave because of me?" "No but it was some of our arguments. Amee your my best friend and I wasnt going to let her take your friend ship away." "Alton im sorry.." "Dont be.. I caused my divorce." "no you didnt Alton Christy did." "thanks amee." "Alton do you remember that time when we were younger and we Kissed..." "Yea...I thought we were not going to talk abt that anymore ..." "Alton I used to love you... more than a friend.." I looked at her. "Amelia ... I loved you two." _


	7. trips to the past and money pains

_As my mind wondered back into a time where things were much simpler. Christy and I had broken up we were 16 at the time. Ofcourse we didnt know in 3 years we would marry but none the less. It was just Amee and I in our sceret hinding spt in the woods. The space port and neighboring stars lit up the night sky that night. "Alton?" "Yea amee?" "Im sorry about Christy..." "Ah this happens all the time you know that." "Yes...but" "But what?" "nothing.." "It SOMETHING or you wouldnt have said something.." "Well its just what do you see for "us" in 10 years from now?" "I see you and IBoth married to true loves and sailing on a ship togeather." I also remembered looking into her beautiful deep green eyes. and thinking"Wow! I`ve never noticed her eyes like that before.." _

_...Amelia`s POV..._

_I remembered looking up into his big brown eyes and thinking "this is how it should be... I mean I have more in common with him than she does-wait what am i thinking!" Next thing before and one of us knew we kissed. When we both came to our senses we pulled away and just stared at one another. "Alton I...I...I..." "Amelia...Its alright.." "Still we need to keep this between us..." "Yea if Christy found out..." "Right! I mean a kiss is only a kiss..right?" "Right.." _

_...Altons POV..._

_"Well I was almost right." "About what Alton?" "10 year later I was married to my love...sailing with you but you on the other hand had to be different and wait 16 years after me." I smiled to her. "you know I missed you." she smiled back. "Ah you had your husband." "Yes but not even he knows everything about me Alton." "you shouldn`t keep screat from him Amee." "Its not really important now.." "It was important to you." "now it is all water under the bridge.." "Perhaps so captain perhaps so.." _

_...Jenn`s POV..._

_As we walked out of our house the mail carrier met us. "Top of the mornin` to ya you two I `ave somethin `ire for you. It looks important." "Thank you ." I said waveing to him. When we got to the diner. Jess looked at the letter i stilll held in my hand. "What is that jenn?" Jess aksed me. "I dunno?" I handed it to her. "Its from the hospital of Montressor, the place where our dad takes treatment." Jess explained. She opened it and began to read silently. "Jenn?" "yea?" I said takeing in a bite of food. "read this." I began to read it too. This is what it said, __Dear and/or family the results from your last test and/or surgery has shown more develpment or spread of Deases this will require another operation. But due to la k of funds will have to pospone. Until said amount can be paid in full. Amount will cost 14.123$ and 12 cents. Thank you. _

_Sincerly, Melissa Heart, Director of Montressor University Hospital_

_"__wha tdoes that one say jenn?" Jake asked me. Then I unfolded the next one it was from our insurance company this is what it said. _

_Dear Arrow family we are sorry to inform you that your insurance policy has met its maximum amount and has denied the request for the pament of 14.123 doller and 12 cents. Sorry for any incovenince, _

_Dearest regaurds,_

_Montressor Naval insurance _

_"what does that mean Jenn?" Jess asked. "there not goin to pay for it.." "So what we have to pay for it our selves?" "yes..""But how?" "I dunno Jess I really dont know.." "We will help you." "Jim offered. "You guys have enough you have to keep going with the inn and all." Jess said. "Don`t worry Jenn we will find away.." "jake said takeing my hand. "I hope so I truely do.."_

_*authors note of course i dont own any treasure planet charaters I only own my own rest belong to Disney (: Plz read a review_


	8. finding out who we are

_...Altons POV..._

_the girls came home at half past five pm. They looked like they had just been hit by a truck. Or there puppy got hit by the truck. "girls..whats wrong?" I asked worried that something happend to them. "Dad..." Jenn began. Then she handed me a letter the was from my treatment center. I read the contents of the letter and sank into my chair. "Our luck never seems to change huh?" I said trying to be postitive. Jess and Jenn both just looked at me. "Dad how are we going to fix this one?" Jenn asked. "Well manage." "By what dad?" Jess said. "Jess I dont know but I do know we will manage." "But how were out of a job and you can`t work.." Jenn said. "I-I don`t know." And with that I walked up to my room to think things through. _

_...Jess`s POV..._

_That night in our room I was still thinkin of possible ideas of what we could do to help dad. then i got it. "JENN!" "what?" "I got it!" "Ok tell me!" "Gran-pa." "grandpa?" "Yes." "Oh i see get him to plz help his loveing never met before grand daughters?" "yea..sorta." "Dad wont buy it." "He dont have to know.." "Jess I-" "Jenn this may be our only way to save him. and i mean its not like we havent done something like this before." "Alright..when?" "tomorrow." "what if he dont like us?" " "geuss we will have to deal with it." "right." "right,," "Good night Jess." "Night Jenn." _

_The next morning Jenn and I got up and dressed in our favorite dresses. And fixed our hair. And went down stairs for breakfast." Well dont yougirls look nice." Dad said when we came down. "whats the occation?"He asked taking a bit out of his eggs. "Uh nothing just want to look nice today." "Oh.." I looked up he was looking at me. "what dad?" I asked wondering if he found us out. "You look so much like your mother." I looked down to my plate. "But.. you two are nothing like her." I looked back him. After breakfast Jenn and I slipped out. "alright dad said he used to live in Sander`s circle." "alright thats just about 10 miles from here.." We got on our solar surfers and rode to Sanders circle. it was a beautiful subdivition with some of Benbows finest houses. "Iwonder which one is there`s?" "I dunno can you believe dad grew up here?" "I know right?"We walked down the sidewalk and llooked for the name Arrow on the gate. finaly when we came to the end of the road we came to two houses one with Smollet and the other with Arrow on the gates they were the biggest houses in the neighbor hood. the smollet residence was abandon due to amelia`s parents pasted away when she was 17. but the one with the name Arrow on it was still in use. It was Beautiful the name was written in pure golden letters. We walked in and walked up the long pathway into the house was beautiful with plants from all differnt planets. "Jenn they have money.." "Yea I think so too Jess." "Dad gave up ALL this to marry mom? What was he thinking?"Jenn shook her head and we walked on up to the door and took a deep breath as I rang the door bell. _

_what seemed like hours which was only seconds there was a butler standing over us. "May I help you?" "Yes." Jenn Spoke up. "We Are Jennifer and this is my sister Jessica We are here to please speak to Mister and Mrs. Arrow. " "why should I bother Master Arrow?" "Please its about his Son Alton!" Jenn pleaded. "What?" We herd a woman say. "Charles whom is at the door?" "Some girls my lady. Claming to know something about young master Alton." "Well goodness Charles let them in." "As you say my lady." then he stepped as side and let us in. _

_Standing there was woman about 5inches taller than Jenn and myself she was a rockatarian but no where near as brod as our father. "Hello." She said. "Ma`am." we both said. she was beautiful but she looked alot like our father. "May I ask who you are?" "We are Jessica and Jennifer Arrow." "Arrow?" Another voice said in a deeper tone. "Olson." Said the woman. "Vara whom are these "geust"?" "Sir as we stated we are Jessica and Jennifer Arrow." "Your no Arrows your humans..wait." "sir.."Jenn started. " We are Arrows." "how the woman called Vara asked. "Our father is Alton and our mother...is christina." "So Alton didmarry that human." Olson said. "Yes sir." "then I sapposeing she spent all money you all have and now sent you here to get some from me?" "No sir nothing like that." "what then?" He asked. "we came on our own." 'Why?" Vara asked. "Your mother sent you then?" "No!" I said rather sharply. "Jess." Jenn said then explained. "Our mom Devorced our father eight years ago." They both looked shocked. Vara looked sad said Olson on the other hand looked blank."since then our father has came down with Churons Diesase." They both gasped. And Jenn countiued. "our father requires surgery that our insurance will not pay for. He does not know we are here." "Please." I said. "You know after all these year of not hearing from him I knew he stayed away because of me.." Olson said. "And now he is in need." Vara said to her husband. "We will help you." "Really?" We both said. "Yes you recive this tomorrow." "you want us to come back. " "no my granddaughters it will be brought to you." "How?" "you will see." We thanked them then gave them both hugs and left._

_```````````````````````````````````````Jenn`s POV````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_That was great. "now daddy will be fine!" Jess said. "Yeah!" We got home daddy was laying down on the couch reading the newpaper. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. "Daddy you feel bad dontcha." I said. he just nodded. I touched his forehead. "Its because your running a fever." Jess went off to get some tylenoyl. She brought it back and gave it to him. "Can you believe it almost Christmas!"Shouted The girls as they ran down the stairs. then Dilln got on to them. "SHUSSSHHHHH Unca Alton dont feel good." "Its alright Dilln they arent bothering me. Christmas is a amazing time of year where Santa come right?" They jumped on the couch next to dad. "Yeah!" they all said even Dilln. "Alton are they bothering you?" Delbert asked comeing down. "no Delbert there fine." "are you sure?" "yes I am. So how was your day girls?" "Oh it was pretty good dad." Jess said "Anything exciting happen?" "nope not really." I said trying to keep from being excited. Dad looked up at the time and told the little kids to go bed. "I think you need to go to dad." I instructed him. "I will Jennifer I will but first I want to show you this about Chris Ocklyson His daughter Trinity went to jail for battery." "uh yeah dad we know..." Jess said. "wait how this was just out today?" "Becuase it was us she assulted." Jess said almost shouting. "W-why didnt you tell me?" dad said standing to his feet. "Dad it was before you came back. Amelia took care of it. so dont worry about it." I tried to calm down the situation. He wanted to continue standing but he became to weak to so he sat down again. "your lives became a liveing nightmare while I was gone.." He said putting his head into his hands. Jess was still standing on the other side of the room looking down to her feet. Then I went over to where dad was and sat next him._

_...Alton`s..._

_I felt a gentle hand on my sholder and I looked up it was Jenn. "Daddy it wasnt your fault." " I should have been more carful. But if I didnt stop he would have killed the cabin boy." "Wait! Jim? He didnt tell us thats why scroop cut your life line!" Jessica said. "It wouldnt have made a differance now would it? " "Geuss not." "Dad will you tell us why you didnt tell about mom now?" Jess asked." I geuss so. I didnt tell you because in my mind I still loved her. And was hopeing for her to come back. But after she sent me the devorice papers I knew she wasnt comeing back." The the doppler kids come and wanted a story. "Good night daddy." Jessica said. "yea good night." Jennifer also said. "night girls." _

_When I reached the little girls room all four of them was in there waiting on there story. "Alright little ones what story do you want to hear?" I said about out of breath from climbing the stairs. "A love story." Said all three girls. "with alittle adventure...maybe?"said dilln. "Oh I know!" Said Alli. then she and her sisters and brother started converseing on her idea. "Alright. "She said finally. "Alright?" I asked. "We wanna hear how you and your wife met." "Me and my wife?" "Yep." "Alright. It started when we was 12 years old. my wifes family moved to Benbow for he was a medic for her highness royal navey. Your mother and I were sitting on the side walk as we normally did and played two square. " "You and mom played two square?" They acted like that was like say santa clause wasnt real. "Yes and we were quite good to...but anywaysso one day we seen moving trucks at the house next my neighbors house. _

_* authors note thanks for read this far hope you like I own no characters from the movie "Treasure planet" they belong to Disney. Also the things in bold are in the past. I didnt do that on the last few chapters I may go back and fix that .*_

_**"Alton look." young Amelia Smollet said. "Yeah lets go find out whats up." the two walked down the road to see moveing trucks and there neighbors standing around murmering and some were talking to the new comers. "Hi there!" a young girl said to the pair. Her voice was startled the two of them. "Hi my name is Christina , but you can call me Christy. Were kinda new around here." The girl said. Amelia and Alton looked to one another and Amelia said. "Hi my name is Amelia Smollet. Nice to meet you. " they both looked to Alton who had yet to say anything to the new girl. *shes pretty.* he thought to him self before relizeing he had yet to speak. "My name is Alton Arrow. It nice to meet you Miss?" "Oh Blackish. Christina Blackish thats me." She had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. "So you guys wanna be friends?" she asked. "Sure!" Amelia and Alton both said. **_

_**"Amee I dont know if I can go throught with this." "Alton why are you so worry don`t you love her?" "Yes but-" "No buts everythign will be fine." What if she says no?" "She`ll say yes dont worry." **_

_**"Alton wants me to meet him by the cattindog lake." "Oh Christy dont you want to wear something ... Oh I dunno elegant." "Mother I never know what to wear with him. We could be going to dinner or just a walk." "Just wear this dear." *why is she being so pushy tonight?* "Alright mum I`ll wear this one." Her mother smiled and walked out allowing her daughter to dress. "Do you think she is ready for this Jenna?" **_

_**"Yes Jessie I do."( Hints to wear Jenn and Jess later get there names)"Alright I am as ready as I will ever be. " She walked out wearing a long white dress that drapped off her sholders, her hair was down in ring let curles and small flats. And a strand of perals. "Beautiful dear simply beautiful." She looked to her father awaiting his approval , he smiled generly and said "Georgeous princess." "Ill see you two tonight." "alright dont stay out too late." "Take all the time you need. " Jenna!" "Bbye you two ill be home as always at 10:30." **_

_**Once she got to the park Alton was wating on her. He was wearing a white button up top and black pants. "Your look beautiful ." She graced a blush. "You look rather dashing your self." "me? In this na..." she looked up to him literally. His brown eye met her cool hazel ones. "come I got a surprise for you...close your eyes." He took her by the hand and lead her to a spot next to the lake her favorite spot to be at might I add. "Alright sit down." "Can I open my eyes yet?" "hold on one moment...ok go ahead." "Oh Alton its beautiful." They sat and talked awhile about many things he was getting more and more nervious. not even his time spent in the royal navy had made him this nervous. "what about yours?" "Im sorry dear what?" "I said this is my favorite spot ever." "whys that?" "Well... I kinda dont have one geuss I need to pick a reason.." here it was his chance. "Christy.." He took her small hand into his own. "Yes?" "Christy I love you I have since day one... And I can`t see my life with out you." "alton ...**_

_**" She was wondering what he was getting to. "christy I suppose what I am trying to get at is.." He pulled something from his pocket "Will you marry me?" He then showed the beautiful engagement ring. Her eyes filled with joyful tears as she said "Oh, Alton I...I..Oh course! I love you!" she pretty much tackled him which he didnt mind. Then she kissed him fondly. "this explains my mother actions." **_

_**"I cant believe it has been 2 months since we got engadgedand were finally getting married!" christina said to Amelia. She was dressed in a beautiful white with gold trim gown white heels and her mothers silver earring she wore when she was married. "Your so pretty christy." amelia said she was dress in her navey whites. Like alot of the other geust which was why the color for the wedding were gold and white. "Oh Christina you are just lovely my dear! "Her mother said coming into the room. "thank you mother." "Are we all ready in here?" Asked Jessie Blackish. "As we will ever be I think.." "What about you ?" She smiled at the thougt that she would soon be married to her true love. "Yes daddy." Soon an old familier tune began to play. **_

_**"Well If I aint Chirstina Arrow!""Ah hello there Chris. " "so hows the married life coming along?" "Its great Chris although w`ve only been married six months." "are you planning on kids? " "uh we havent really talked about childeren yet..""ah well I have finally found me some one Christy. " "Oh really?" "Yea I think she maybe the one." "thats great Chris!" He didnt seem to pleased with her happy anwser. "Yea well... I need to go Altons goign to home soon from the police Academy and I want dinner to be ready. " "Alright I`ll have to stop in some time. " "Alright." **_

_**"Christina dear im home?" "In here Alton. " "Dinner looks lovely dear" He kissed her gently. "Thank you dear heart. I seen chris today he has found him a girl." "Thats great. areyou going to eat more than that dear?" "o i havent been feeling well as of late." "I have noticed that..are you alright?" "I dont know dear im going to the doctor tmorrow." "do yu need me to come along?" "no I can mange on my own . " "Are you sure? " "Yes babe Im sure." "alright." **_

_**"Christy?" "In here Alton.." "what did the doctor say ?" She kissed him before anwsering. "Alton sweetie could you sit down here for a moment please?" she pulled him down to where she sat. Once he was sitting she began ," Alton as you know today I went to my doctor and well..." "Well?" she smiled she just couldnt help it. "Alton were going to have a baby." He stared blankly at her then his face cracked into a wide grin. "A-a-A baby?" "Mhm. in about six months. " "So thats makes you at three months?" She just simply nodded. He then pulled her in to a strong yet gentle hug. "Thats amazing news dear can you believe it us parents?" Just then they herd Amelia in the kitchen. "Alton..Christy?" "Go tell her dear I need to call my parents." "Very well then." "Alton what on montessor has gotten you so happy my friend? "We are haveing a baby!" "oh Alton thats amazing! " "thats right Amee I would also like for you to come with me to the doctor if you would." Christina said walking into the room. " I would be honored." "Oh I dont know about all that..." **_

_**Nearly three weeks later Chritina and Amelia we`re at the doctors office. Christy was in the back while amelia waited out front. "Are you here for your self?" Ask a woman clearly with child by the looks of it she was with about five. "Oh no! I am here with my best friends wife." "How sweet." "Yes...and you?" "Yes ma`am my husband and I are haveing triplets. It seems as though everyone right now is having mutliable births." **_

_**"I see... I`m captain amelia Smollet by the way, and you are?" "Ah Alura Clents. "The two talked a while until Alura was called back. "Good luck to you . " "Same to your friend Captain." Not to much longer Christina come out looking quite distraught. Amelia being pretty good at reading people could tell the young woman was troubled and was worried as to why. "Christy?" She said as they go into the carriage."Yes?" "Is something the matter." She simply shook her head, this really troubled the young captain. Christy was always open about her feelings. So she pulled over and Christina looked over to her. "What is it Amelia?" "You`re asking me? Christy if something is wrong with the baby You can talk to me." All shesaid was. "Babies." "What?" She looked over to Amelia. "Not just one." ""H-How many?" **_

_**"Just two..." "Well dear there isnt anything wrong with-" "but what if alton doesn`t want two? I mean he was happy with one but now TWO!" Now the young captain understood what was troubleing her friend. "Christy listen to me...Alton loves you and well he wont care how many childeren it is." "Y-y-you s-sure?" Her green eyes were glinting with tears."With out any hint of doubt." The young mother to be smiled "Thank you Amee." "Your welcome my friend." **_

_**On the way home christina said. "There girls." "Both?" "Mhm." *Oh boy..Amelia thought to her self." **_

_**"What did the doctor say Sweety?" the young rockatarian asked his wife."Dear I- I uh think you need to sit down." she sat down on his lap and layed her head on his chest. "whats wrong baby?" "alton remember how we it was going to be the the three of us? You me and the baby.." "Yes?" "Well what is it was the four of us?" "Four?" "Uh huh." "what are you talking about Chritina? the only was for it to be four would be-" It was then he figured out what his wife was hinting. **_

_**"You mean to tell me were going to have twins?" she only nodded. "Thats amazing Christina!" **_

_And that children is how my wife and I met." I looked down to see them all laying asleep in there beds So i went to bed my self. _


	9. mom?

_...Jess pov..._

_Jenn and I got up way before dad did and Delbert was already gone to work and amelia was trying to take care of her four so we decided to cook dinner. then someone knocked on our door. i anwsered and was shocked. Standing there was my grandparents. "G-grandfather?Grandmother?" "Jennifer" "No im Jessica." "Isn't one of you name Jennifer?" "Thats me." Jenn came up from behind."don't think im being mean but why are you here?" "You need the money for your father correct?" "yes i mean your really going to give it to us?" I said almost to excited. "Yes well first we would like to see your father our son if you dont mind." He said sounding like he din't believe that our father was even real...Just then I herd someone coming down the stairs...it was dad. _

_...Altons POV..._

_I heard someone at the door. "Jenny? Jessy? Who's at the door?" I was tired but I couldn't stand being in bed any longer. I made it down stairs and seen some faces I had never expected to see again. "Mom, corpal?""alton?" My mother said. then she hugged me. "Alton?" My father asked. "Yes." "son you look bad." "Olson!" "No mother it's alright." I looked over to my daughters , the looks they had on their faces told me everything. "girls?" I asked a bit more harsh than I liked. "Daddy.." "Alton your daughters came to us saying you were ill..and you need sugery..." My mother explained. "I looked to Jen and jess and let out a heavy sigh. "Yes It's true I am ill." _

_I Decided I need to sit down before I fell down . "Why now!" I thought to myself why did my illness have to show in front of my father nonetheless! "Alton may we speak to you in private?" "Of...of course. Jenn , Jess ." They understood what I ment and walked into the other room. _

_"Alton they told us about you and Chirstina.." "How much?" "Only you two devorced." "uh yeah we did." "Do you miond if we ask why?" "I really don't know why mother.." "So those are your children?" "Ofcourse. They were born a year after we married. The light brown haired one is Jennifer Marina the other is Jessica Marie." " I can't believe you married that girl and had children by her then she devorces you, You should have listened to me!" "Father..all do respect but I love my girls. and I love-loved christina." _

_"what have you accomplished in your life son?" "Several dad I'm a father had a great home two amazing jobs and was in the navy rose in the ranks. traveled up until i became ill." my father must've been shocked cause the look on his face told me it all. "Alton I...I..." "Im proud of you Alton." my mother said chokeing back tears. _

_"Thank you mother. I did the best I knew to. Please come sit down in here" I stood up and they followed me into the living room. " _

_...Jen's POV..._

_"he doesn't look upset any more..." Jess whispered to me as our father and his parents come into the room. "Jess.."Jenn come here please." "why me first?" Jess whispered harshly to me again. "Cause your normally the matser mind behind it." I whispered back._

_She decided to try and make her case. "Dad listen we-" He glanced up to her. "Jessica sit down." We sat down. "Your not introuble dear heart." "dad we just were worried." " I know." "Mother, father this is my oldest by a minute Jennifer or jenni" "Dad! Jusy Jenn if you dont mind." Dad chuckled and countiued "and this one is my trouble maker Jessica." _

_"Daddy! You know thats not always true!" "No just for over half the time." "Keep it up." "Boy you guys have issues." "Anyways other than Jessica tell me trouble maker isnt you other name love?" Vara asked. "Jess." "where did you and Christina come up with there names son?" "Well father Jessie and Jenna was Christina's parents names. _

_And there middles names come from mothers and their mothers." "What was Christina's?" "Margret" "oh and mines maria." "Theres ended up sounding more like your than christy's." Then amelia came home with her four. "Alton who in heaven's name is parked in my- Zander, Vara?" "Amelia?" "Alton?" Dad looked over to us. Amelia nodded."Amelia you look just like your mother." _

_Amelia smiled at them "Thank you. Uh Vara , Olson these are mine . Halli,Call Aalli and Dillin." "Nice to meet you all!" Grandmother said . As usual they hid and smiled. "So Amelia who finally tied you down?" "I married a finacier of a voyage." "Must've beenone heck of a voyage?" "Ah not much only to the now not Legend of treasure planet. " "So you wo were the one's to commition the trip to Treasure planet? Was it real? "_

_"You'll have to ask Amelia on that one father. I was thrown over bord by a pirate." Dad said as though it was nothing at all. "Alton! How did some scum of the universe out smart you?" "Well father when a supernova is going on with winds up two 75 miles an hour..." I looked over to dad he didnt unsally talk about this. _

_"But it''s all over now and I'm back where I belongwith my family.." He put one arm around and one around my sister. "these two are my world father ." _

_We sat there and conversed with our grand parents. It turned out they were nothing like we had imagined. But our grandfather still didn't seem to enjoy our company to well. Everyone was right he was nothing like our father. We went to bed that night with the feeling that we were now truely Arrows`_

_...Jess's POV..._

_For some wierd reasonour grand parents had been staying with us and when daddy asked about all grandfather would say was "We just want to get to know you all much better!" "I didnt like people lying to us bold face. I got up and Jenn was in the study. and our"Grandfather" was out side on the patio. "ah uh Jessica good uh good morning." I had herd better from B.E.N. "This uh grandfather my I ask you something?" "Ofcourse?" "What's your deal?" "Pardon?" "you seem to hate my sister and I and your lying to our father." "My son and I are none of your concern." "Excuse me but YOUR son is OUR father!" "No daughter of that , that drag of space." _

_"That drag of space is my , my ,my." "Your what ?" "SHE is my mother! okay I don't agree to what she did to my father but You dont have the right to talk about her that way.""I can talk about whom ever I want,you are just like her the both of you are!" I have to say I was taken aback by that. _

_...Jen's POV..._

_I had never seen my sister at a loss for words and haddnt seen her take up for mom since we we're nine. I had steped out when I herd the familier sound of Jess's argueing. I didnt even know how to reply to be compared to our mother. As I stood there I began to remember all the accually good times with her. I had almost forgotten them. There was a time where her and daddy were in love.._

_**"mommy?" Mom had been crying I could tell. "Jenn sweet love what -what are you doing up?" "Couldn't sleep." "where's your sister?" "She's sleep." "you wanna come up here with me?" I didnt reply I just began to climb into her and daddys bed. "when is daddy gonna be home?" "In about two days baby." "why were you crying mommy?" "It's nothing baby girl." "Is it daddy?" "No sweet love. It's just people are not very kind." I didn't know then that I knew now people always critized my mom because she wasn't rich. **_

_**"Mommy.." "Jess dear love why are you up?" "Why are you and Jenn laying there?" "Okay , okay understood, do you want up here two?" Next thing we knew Jess was sitting up on the bed with us. "Well girls this is fun but we need to go to sleep." "Nighty night mommy." We said in unison. she laughed gently "Night sweet hearts." **_

_**The next morning mom was already up fixing breakfast. "She was crying last jessi" "Who ?" **__"__**mommy." "why?" "I dunno." "come along girls were going to eat then go to town."Our mother was beautifulshe had long curly light brown hair like me and bright blue eyes. Daddys mom had the long dark brown hair where jess got hers. This day she had on her blue ankle lengths gown and her white pull over apron. **_

_**She had us dress in purple and blue out fits I was in purple jess was in blue.**_

_**"but mommy do we have to go?" "Yes sweet heart if we don't go to I wont be able to clean and if I don't go clean she wont get a clean house and if she doesn't have a clean house I do not get paid. and if I dont get paid then we wont have any food or anything till daddy gets back next week." **_

_**"But always like to pinch our cheeks and her dumb cat always tries to scratch us. and she smells like old lady!" "And her teeth are fake!" I remember putting in. "Jessica and Jennifer Arrow! I've never herd such coming from you two." "But mommy!" "Jessica Marie we are goin and that is that!" **_

_**Without another word we walked to 's house. It looked just like the cottages you seen in fairy tales. Small kinda a rustic red color with a black roof. It took us what seemed like forever to walk up the steep hill. When we got there mom said. "Wait here and let me see if she's ready for us. "Great.." Said Jess "We get to see the old lady with the evil cat. "and fake teeth." "and smells funny." "And fake teeth." "And who pinches our cheeks." "And who has fake teeth!" "what is with you and fake teeth?" **_

_**"there creepy!" "girls! Come now." "Here we go.." "Now you two I want you on your best behavor we will only be here a little while." Normally we only came when she picked up her check. "Yes ma'am" "Kay mommy." "Oh is that the girls my how they have grown up...now which one is which." "how hard is that ? We're not identicel." Jess whispered. "This one is Jenn. and This is Jess." "Jen? J-e-n?" "Uh no ma'am it's J-E-n-n" I said as polietly as I could. **_

_**"And is your J-e-s-s-s-s?" "Wha-?" "It's a joke deary.""I dont get it.." While mom was cleaning we went outside and found Truffles her demonic cat. "I miss daddy!" "Why? " "Dont you?" "Yes but it makes mommy feel bad when we say that.." **_

_**"lets see what we can do around here." Jess said. We found ourselve out in her storage house. "wow look at all these eggs and flour!"I said. "wow it looks like a moutain of flour sacks come in let climb to the top." "Okay!"We climb all the way to the top. "Im queen of the universe!" "Haha right!" But then our normal run of luck began and suddenly the flour on the bottom caved in as we sild down so did the moutain. we had just walked out and BAM! "Uh oh.." "that cant be good."We walked and peered back in. **_

_**"Mommy is goin to kill us!" "Not if she dont know about it ruuun!" We ran back to the house and sat down as if nothing happen. "Are you girls bored?" It was mom. "eh yeah kinda.." "Well I am almost done here." "Oh could you do me one more favor?" "I certainly can." "Well if you can could you bring me two sacks of flour out from the storage house?" "Yes ma'am I think I can handle it." **_

_**"Girls." "Yes?" "Come along I may need your help. " "but uh mommy," "It's not goin to kill you two come on." We did as we were told. "She wont know it was us.." Jess whispered. "hope so.." "We'll blame that stupid cat." "Good idea." "Oh dear God in Heaven. what happen here?" "Uh whatcha talkin bout mom?" "Oh goodness that isnt good.." " is every thing- of my stars what happen here?" **_

_**"I havent a clue . " "girls?" The old lady asked. "uh no ma'am." "Your not lying to me are you?" "Nope.." I jumped in." asure you my daughters didnt do this . ""Notheless you'll clean it up." "But I've got-" "If this isnt cleaned you wont be paid." "Yes ma'am." **_

_**With that stomped back into the house. "You tow will be the dealth of me." We looked shocked she knew all along."dont worry your father wont find out but you dont need to lieno matter what." "Okay mom.." We both said. **_

_Jumping back to the present dad had come in. "Father! why are you yelling at Jess like this?" Then they both yelled at one another so we went back in the house only to find someone there."Mom?" "Girls." "what are you doing here?" "Im here because I was talking to your father." _

_She didnt have the engagement ring on anymore. Her emerald eye still looked the same as 8 years ago. "Im sorry about that Christina,Jess are you alright?" "Yes dad." "Alright could you give your mother and I some privacy?" We walked into the kitchen where we could see them they were talking to low though._

_...Alton's POV..._

_"alton im- im sorry for what I did please for give me." "ialready have Christy." "Alton I miss you." I didnt know what to say." "And I still want to work things out. ""But what about." "He's gone." looking at her i felt 8 years younger."Alton this may sound crazy but I still love you." "then why did you leave me and the girls? ""I-i cant tell you." "Christy I cant work anything out till you do." "your father paid some people to run me off..and it worked."_

_She began to cry. "Why didnt you tell me?" "They threaten to hurt you." I couldnt help it I pulled her to me in a hug and let her cry on my shoulde._

_...Jess POV..._

_"There hugging!" "Well they were married eleven years Jess. " We had alwas dreamed they would get back togather. I looked backt o see them oh god!"Jenn there kissing!" "Whoa what!" We both look an sure enough there was our mom and dad kissing normally this woulodnt be weird but since they had been sperated for eight years it was. _

_When they stopped both look confused and embarssed. _

_...Altons POV..._

_"Christy I-" "Alton that was uh.. I think im goin to go.. call me please." "Al-alright." After she lef tI walked into the kitchen only to be met by two very confused and upset girls. "dad! What was that all about?" "Jess calm your self." "Calm? You were kissing and you tellin me to calm?" "Gees Jess your acting as if it was some random person." _

_"You just dont get it." Then she stormed up the stairs. I looked pver at Jenn.:Jenn I-" She to went up the steps. "Oh boy here I go.." _

_"girls?" I had given them an hour to cool off and for me to think over what I was going to say. When I didnt get an anwser I walked in . "We didnt say you could come in." "no you didnt but then again you didnt say anything." _

_"why dad?" Jenn asked. "I love your mother. please giver her a chance." "A CHANCE?" Jess yelled. "Dad have you forgotten our lives since she-she ugh!" "I know you were hur tI was too but... my happiness counts too I mean for 18 years I have done everything for everyone else. _

_"Dad I, we, " "I want to date your mother and try again." Jess came over to me. "dad...I...think you should.." "Really?" "Yeah your right. we've always rreally wanted this." Jenn steped in . "oh my girls.I love you both." _


End file.
